All The Love In The World
by Lazarus76
Summary: Arthur/Eames. You never know what lurks beneath the surface. Bruised from a former relationship, Eames has a strong attraction to Arthur. But The Point Man is unaware of Eames' former lover's cruelty. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me.**

He was always there.

Eames looked up from his desk, half smiling, as Arthur walked back across the room. Back straight, head up, lean frame - Arthur was something to look at. He swallowed, dropping his eyes to the desk. The Point Man - elegant, composed - sat down, crossing his leg casually. As he looked at the laptop, Eames began to pretend to search for a pencil. The slight clattering noise he made attracted the other man's attention, who looked up, and frowned slightly.

"Do you have to?"

"No," Eames said, hastily, trying to grip the slender object. His fingers tightened round it, and he felt a sudden wave of embarrassment. Arthurs facial expression was inscrutable, but he shook his head slightly - a disdainful touch, that implied what he regarded as Eames' noisy immaturity.

Eames sighed internally. There were times, he thought, when Arthur merged into someone else- his ex. His ex, a six foot man with dirty blond hair, light blue eyes, and an abrasive intellect. Days he happily spent with him, lying in bed, letting him, touch him. Life, Eames felt, had been good. Except for the constant time apart, on the trips. Dream extractions. Working with Arthur.

And, as he'd found out, his ex was something of the jealous type.

"What's the fascination with this guy?" Andy had demanded, his face flushed, and growing redder. "What's the obsession? Do you really want to finish this?!"

Eames had protested. Said no. Reassured Andy, an insecure man who felt aggrieved at having to stay in one place. "Why can't I come with you?"

"Because-" Eames had swallowed, weighing his words - "because its dangerous, and also - you'd be in the way, Andy, I'm sorry. I need to be available at all times for this work."

Andy scowled, his face darkening. "He's not interested in you," he snapped, turning, his slim frame swaggering away from Eames. "He probably thinks you're a fat piece of shit."

Eames had frowned. "What did you say?"

"The truth, and you know it." Andy's expression was hostile, openly intending to hurt. "He's not interested Eames. You know it. Stop deluding yourself."

Eames had turned away, and left for the job, in Cambodia. Upon his return, Andy's side of the closet was empty.

He'd kept the other man a secret. Never introduced him to the rest of the team. But now, gazing at Arthur, the full force of Andy's words came back, six months later. He shuddered. Reaching for the inside of his pocket, he took out the small bottle of pills, and unscrewing the cap, popped one in his mouth. Andy's words would always hurt. But he could take steps to erase them.

**Thank you for reading, please review!**

**Apologies for the lack of updates...work is very very busy. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me.**

Eames swallowed as Arthur turned to him. The other man's gaze was intense, and not especially kind. "Have you thought about how you're going to forge?"

Eames nodded. The new mark required his ex wife to be forged, and he was prepared to do it. "Of course."

"Well, have you thought about it properly?!" Arthur insisted. "I don't want another mistake like on the last job!"

The whole team fell silent at this, and Eames felt himself shrivel. "Arthur, that was..."

"It was your fault," the younger man bristled. "Come on!"

Eames swallowed. The Point Man's face was flushed red, and despite the inherent irritation, he couldn't help feeling attracted. Then he swallowed. Arthur's stance, his hands on his hips, his face slightly flushed, reminded Eames of someone else. Someone who he had also once been attracted to. Who had moved into his life and slowly begun to take it over.

A memory was flashing across Eames' mind. It had been early evening, and he'd only just returned to his apartment after the Cambodia job. Exhausted, drained. As he let himself in, he realised someone else was there. "Andy?"

"In here!" A voice called out.

Dropping his holdall on the floor, Eames walked down the hallway, heading towards the bedroom. He wanted a shower, and to rest, yet the fact that the other man was there was a strong, irresistible pull. As he pushed the door open, he noticed that Andy was stretched out on the bed, nearly naked, aside from a pair of sleek black boxers. Eames eyed his body.

"Well, hello."

Andy smirked. "How's the jetlag?"

"Better.." Eames walked forward, practically jumping on the other man. "All the better for seeing you..."

He leaned over, kissing his neck, burying his face in it. Andy sighed and moved underneath him, letting him push himself on top. Andy was unbuttoning Eames' shirt, pulling it off him.

"So...how have you been?"

"Lonely," Andy said, pulling his face into a pout. Eames looked at him. The other man's smooth skin, large, pale blue eyes, and youthful appearance gave him the bonus of looking weak, vulnerable. Eames stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry I was away so long."

"Were you?" Andy raised an eyebrow. "You always say that...but then you disappear for ages, never bothering to call me, never pay me attention..." he got up off the bed. "Tell you what, I'll sleep on the couch!"

Stunned, Eames watched as he stormed out. "Andy-"

"Shut up!" The other man screamed. "You do nothing but ignore me! What makes you think you're so special?!" He glared at him. "I'm only with you because I feel sorry for you!"

Shocked, Eames watched as he left, sinking down, consumed by exhaustion, and despair.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me.**

Eames sank down into the easy chair, careful not to catch his jacket on the edge of the arm. He sighed, leaning back, closing his eyes.

Arthur had been curt and dismissive. But, he thought ruefully, that was just his way. He exhaled softly, and begin to let his mind wander.

Arthur was attractive when he was angry. His mouth twisted, giving the impression that he would never speak to the Forger again. Eames loved that look. It gave his eyes a darkness, a darkness that he dreamed he could lighten.

Andy's eyes never darkened. They merely narrowed, a look that Eames knew would give way to petulance, aggression, or fury. He swallowed. He remembered the first time he'd seen that look.

It had been a nightclub, in New York. Pulsing music, electronic lights. Eames had been standing by the bar, watching the parade of young, attractive men. He'd looked at them walk past, his gaze lingering.

"Penny for them."

He turned, and blinked. Standing next to him was a very attractive young man. Tall, lanky, with dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes, he was smiling. Dressed in a blue t-shirt and dark red denim jeans, there was a boyishness to him that Eames immediately warmed to.

"Not worth a penny," Eamws murmured, taking in the other man's long limbs, his casual stance. "Although, if you want to pay for them..."

The other man gave him a slightly amused, slightly shocked look. "What do you think I am?"

"I'm not too sure." Eames sized him up. "Club babe? Or City gent letting his hair down?"

He smiled. "Latter." Reaching into his pocket, he produced a small bag. "Want some?"

Eames blinked. The casual arrogance of the man was oozing out of his pores. Eames raised an eyebrow. "Well...if you insist."

* * *

"That was..."

"Wonderful," Eames breathed. He was lying in his own bed, the coltish limbs of the other man wrapped over and slightly entangled with his. Andy - he'd learned his name before they'd fallen into bed - was tracing his finger down his side.

"Why thank you." Andy leaned over and kissed his shoulder. Eames smiled, noting the other man's tattoo on his chest. "A scorpion. Any reason?"

Andy smirked. "They have a poisonous sting. If they're provoked." He stroked Eames' chest. "But I think you're safe."

Eames pulled him closer. "Why, thank you."

"So, tell me about yourself." The other man nestled closer to Eames, a vulnerable gesture. "What do you do?"

"Oh, professional gambler, playboy..." Eames shrugged. "You name it."

Andy laughed. "I think there's more to you than that, Mr Eames."

"You may be right." Eames leaned over, and buried his face in his neck. "Want me to prove it?"

"Why not?"

* * *

Eames sighed, and rubbed his forehead. It had been a month since he and Andy had met, and in that period, the two men had grown ever closer. Andy was practically living at Eames' apartment, and the Insurance broker was a common feature when Eames returned home.

"You all right?"

Eames blinked, and looked up. Arthur was looking at him, a slight frown on his face. The Forger smiled. "Perfectly all right."

"Really? Because you look exhausted." Arthur was mulling over something on his laptop, but then spoke again.

"Arthur. I'm fine." Eames stretched.

"Really?" The Point Man's eyes were narrowed, which Eames ignored. Andy had effectively moved in, and demanding more of Eames' time.

"I can't believe you think its OK to get home this late!" The younger man had snapped when Eames had arrived that evening. "I've been waiting!"

Eames blinked. "Waiting? For what?"

"You!"

The Forger took a step back. The other man's smooth, baby faced features were drawn into a scowl - his light blue eyes darkened. Eames swallowed. "Andrew, look-"

"No, Eames. You look." The ugly scowl on his face was twisting his features grotesquely. "I'm here, trying to make this work-"

"Andy!" Eames laughed, incredulously. "We've only been seeing each other a month!"

"I know! A month! And you treat me as though I'm a convenience!" The other man was practically screaming now, his face flushed with anger. "All I am to you is someone in your bed! That's all! And you're so lucky, Eames! So lucky that I spend my time with someone like you!"

Eames blinked. "Like me? Care to explain?"

Andy turned away. "You heard."

"No, I want you to explain!" Eames' own anger was beginning to grow.

"All right!" Andy spat. "Why would I stay with someone like you - someone whose going to seed? I could do better, Eames!"

Eames blinked, stunned. "Andy-"

"Truth hurts," the younger man said, bitterly. "But...you're the first person who has made me feel really cared for."

His head spinning, Eames swallowed as the younger man pulled him into his arms. "Don't give up on me Eames," he said, piteously. "I need you."

* * *

Eames's eyes sprang open. His phone was buzzing. Swallowing, he reached for it, hoping that it was Arthur. As he pulled it out, and looked at it, his heart sank.

Andy.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


End file.
